


I Won't Let You Break

by Retasudesu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retasudesu/pseuds/Retasudesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno'd do anything to let Sho get the rest he deserved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Let You Break

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, so I'm sorry for any mistakes!

“You need to rest.”

“No.” Sho rubbed his eyes. “I’m okay.”

Ohno let out a sigh; seriously now, Sho was nowhere near okay. He stumbled on his words a lot on today’s filming, something that rarely happened since Sho was a super smooth-talker. He snapped at Aiba for offering him food when he was reading his newspaper (Sho getting angry over being offered _food_ is just ridiculous) and now, despite how his eyes were struggling to stay opened, Sho still got the nerve to tell Ohno that he was okay.

But Ohno decided that enough was enough.

He scooted over to Sho; the younger man was really focused on his computer’s screen, typing something in inhuman speed and mumbling the words in language that Ohno didn’t even bother to decipher. He sat beside him on the floor, knee bumping against Sho’s, and then he rested his head on Sho’s tense shoulder. “Sho. Let’s stop.”

“No.” Sho’s reply came almost immediately, automatically, like he has been expecting Ohno to say it. “I can’t stop, not now.”

“It can wait.” Ohno said softly. “You need to rest, Sho.”

“No, Satoshi, it can’t wait. I need to finish it as soon as I can, and then I need to start writing the raps part for our album and Fuck – what was I’m going to type again!”Sho slammed his fist on the table out of frustration, groaning, and then started typing again. Ohno watched him quietly, and, steeling himself, he reached out to hold Sho’s hands. “Sho.” He said sternly. “Let’s stop.”

Sho tried to yank his hands. “Satoshi, please. Don’t make me get angry at you.”

“You need to rest.” Ohno insisted, his grip on Sho’s hands tightening. “Sho, seriously. All of this can wait. You can work on them again in the morning, so for now, please. Just sleep.”

“You don’t understand!” Sho suddenly yelled. “All of this – I needed to finish it as soon as I can! People were expecting things from me, okay?! And I hate it – I hate it if I can’t meet their expectations! These are all my responsibilities; I need to get them done!”

“But not tonight.” Ohno replied; he didn’t mind Sho yelling at him, because it almost looks like Sho needed to. It almost looks like he was going to break, like he was going to cry, and if by yelling at Ohno would help, then he wouldn’t mind at all. “Not tonight. Please rest for tonight.”

“You don’t get it.” Sho hissed. “You don’t get it at all.”

Sho yanked his hands free, and he turned back to his laptop. Ohno let him be, but only for a moment. He tugged on Sho’s hands again, trying to pull it away from the keyboard, and Sho turned at him, glaring, and he opened his mouth to protest.

But then Ohno leaned forward and kiss him. The kiss took Sho by surprise, but it was clear that he didn’t want it; he closed his mouth, refusing to kiss Ohno back, and his hands went up to Ohno’s arms, probably to push him away. But Ohno was persistent, and so he clutched on Sho’s t-shirt, trying to coax Sho into returning his kiss. He kissed him gently, softly, tongue licking on Sho’s lower lips in hope that Sho would give in. Slowly, the hands on Ohno’s arms loosened, and it wrapped around Ohno’s waist instead.

And then Sho finally kissed him back; mouth soft and slick and opened against him. They kissed for a while, tongue intertwining, and then Sho sighed into the kiss; Ohno felt like he was trying to tell Ohno how tired he actually was, like he was begging for Ohno to at least take half of his tiredness away. When they pulled away to breathe, Sho finally mumbled. “I’m so tired.”

“I know.” Ohno replied; Sho buried his face on Ohno’s collarbone, and Ohno’s hands went up to massage his scalp. “Let’s sleep for tonight, okay?”

“But…my work…”

He leaned down to kiss the top of Sho’s head. “Tomorrow.”

Sho sighed. “Tomorrow.”

They turned off the laptop and then headed to bedroom; once they climbed into the bed, Ohno started showering Sho with kisses. He kissed his eyelids, his forehead, his cheeks, his jaw, his lips; he did it innocently, lovingly, and Sho wrapped his hand around Ohno’s waist, sighing. “This feels nice.” He said sleepily. “This really feels nice.”

And soon enough, Sho was sleeping. He slept with his mouth half opened, and Ohno kissed his plump lips chastely in adoration, before climbing off the bed; he got something he needed to do. He took Sho’s phone, unlocked it with no problems (it was Ohno’s birth date – flattering), and then he dialed a number as he walked to the living room. He needed to wait for a while until the other person picked up, but then finally, a man answered. “Hello, Sakurai-san. What’s wrong?”

“Ah, good evening, manager-san.” Ohno answered with a teasing smile. “This is me though.”

“Oh, Ohno-san?” Sho’s manager sounded confused. “Uhm, is something wrong?”

“No. I just wanted to know Sho’s schedule for tomorrow…if it’s okay?”

“Oh, sure. Please wait – I’ll fetch my agenda.”  Ohno waited for another minute, and then he was back on line. “He only got a magazine interview tomorrow.”

“At what time would it be?”

“Probably 8 am. Why?”

“Can you somehow arrange it into much later? Or, if possible, make it into the next day?”

“Why? Did something happen?”

“Sho just needed to rest.” Ohno said, inserting a bit of authority on his voice as he continued. “At this rate, he’d break.”

“Ah…well, I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you very much. Sorry for bothering you.” He hung up, and then he walked back to the bedroom. Sho has been snagging most of the space in the bed now, hands and legs sprawled everywhere, and he was snoring loudly like there was no tomorrow. Chuckling, Ohno set his phone aside, and then he climbed into the bed. He settled himself quietly next to Sho, and then he wrapped his hands around Sho’s waist – just to make sure, since he wouldn’t want Sho to end up with his head out from the window in the next morning. Sho suddenly turned to face him though, and he wrapped himself up around Ohno, almost suffocating him to death, but again, Ohno didn’t mind. He hugged him, buried himself on Sho’s chest, and then he closed his eyes.

He’d make breakfast for him tomorrow; he’d fill his belly up, and then if he started working again, Ohno’d make him a cup of coffee, and maybe massaged his shoulder while he was at it. He’d do anything – _anything_ , so Sho wouldn’t break.

He’d do anything to protect him.

 


End file.
